The invention is based on a priority patent application DE 10 2005 031 078.8 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a mirror head for a rearview mirror, preferably an exterior rearview mirror of a vehicle comprising a mirror housing, connected to a mirror support at least at one mounting point in a solid manner, wherein the mirror housing comprises a mounting component, protruding from its rear wall in the area of the mounting point, wherein the mounting component is configured to receive at least one connection element, wherein the mirror housing has at least one degree of freedom for its movement relative to the mirror support.
In known rearview mirrors, the mirror housing is connected solid with the mirror support. While driving, substantial wind forces can affect the mirror head, leading to vibrations of the mirror head.
The invention is based on the object to provide the mirror head of this kind, so that the vibration excitation through wind loads and similar is minimized.